


Good Days

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Days [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Next part of the story Bad Days requested by TheWildeBard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about taking it from where you left off? You could have her move into a new apartment and Luci helps her to adjust to actually being safe?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was just gonna leave it with how it ended in Bad Days, but TheWildeBard was not going to have that. =]

About one week later, Lucifer had managed to get Siobhan a new apartment. Actually, it was better than that, he had managed to get Siobhan a penthouse in the middle of the city! Sure, he had to read a few minds, use a little Angel mojo on people, and manipulate a few poor souls. But that's not what he had told Siobhan. He told Siobhan that this was his penthouse that he escaped to when he didn't feel like dealing with all of the hairless apes on the planet.

Siobhan was still getting used to the idea that her new house mate was the Devil himself, but she always managed to see through his mean looks, his eye rolls, his being a smart ass, and she saw directly into his soul. He was broken, not just broken, he was shattered, and because he had gone through so much pain in his life, he wanted to make sure that Siobhan was never hurt again.

Now, getting away from Conner was good, but Siobhan was still scarred from everything that had happened. Some days Lucifer would find her in the corner of her their room having a panic attack. She would have trouble breathing, and she said it was like the walls were closing in around her. Lucifer should have known not to try and get her to stand up. Whenever Siobhan would have a panic attack, the only person she would see was Conner. It didn't matter if the person were man or woman, she always saw that haunting face that came to her every single night.

Lucifer tried everything he could to help Siobhan get over Conner..

This is where our story begins.

* * *

Siobhan had woken up one morning almost spooning with Lucifer. His arm was lazily wrapped around her middle, and she was was curled into him. Her head fit perfectly under his chin, and their breathing was in sync. She liked it when this would happen. It was by complete accident that they would wake up like this. It's not like with Conner.. Conner would either force Siobhan to spoon with him, or she would wake up and he wouldn't be there.

Lucifer was so much better. He wouldn't force her to do anything, and he was always there for her. He knew how important that was to her, and he respected that.

Siobhan stayed in the position she woke up in for a while. All she did was focus on Lucifer's breathing, heart beat, and warm breath that would gently graze over her neck whenever he would breathe out.

Only when Lucifer began to stir did Siobhan finally break away from his stubble cheek and go into the kitchen. Wearing only a black lace bra and underwear and one of Lucifer's shirts, she felt very comfortable and started making bacon.

Lucifer finally woke up when his nose was filled with the tasty aroma of bacon. Oh sweet bacon. If there was one thing he could still thank his Father for, it was bacon. He got up and lazily walked into the kitchen. He saw that Siobhan was still wearing his shirt from last night and smiled. He slowly and quietly crept up behind her and snaked his arms around her middle.

Siobhan jumped a little at the first contact, then melted into his arms when she realized that it was him. She turned around in his embrace and looked into his eyes. His tired, sleepy, morning eyes. This was Siobhan's favorite look on Lucifer. His disheveled blonde hair and tired eyes were actually kind of a turn on for her, when he wasn't acting all big and bad towards the human race he was really very sweet.

"Bacon smells good, pet. Is it going to be like this every morning from now on?" Lucifer asked. He was counting on it.

"Shouldn't get used to it, Luci. This was a one time thing." Siobhan replied, trying not to smile. His voice sounded tired and gravelly and she loved it.

"Well why can't it be an all the time thing? You cook really good food." Lucifer was clearly trying to get her to say yes.

"What, you mean you _like_ it when I cook you food? Well what about when I wear your big shirts and sleep in your bed? Luci, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you actually cared." Siobhan giggled as she put the bacon onto two plates and carried them over to the table.Lucifer had poofed a few pancakes onto it.

"Well," he began. He looked up at Siobhan hesitantly, then looked down again. "Maybe I do."

Siobhan stopped what she was ding. She just froze there staring at her crinkled bacon. She would have forgotten to breathe if Lucifer hadn't reminded her to do so.

"I, uh," she began, all she could really do was look around the room and try to form words. "You- I- I need some air." She got up from the table and walked into her room.

It was about a half hour later and she was sitting on her bed thinking about the scene at the table when Lucifer knocked on the door.

"Siob? Siob, can you talk to me?" he asked. He sounded upset. Siobhan slowly got up off the bed and went over to unlock the door.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." he said back avoiding eye contact.

"Listen. Lucifer, I just- I just don't think I'm ready fr a relationship so soon after Conner, y'know?" She tried desperately to make him understand.

Lucifer's eyebrows knitted together. "What?" he said. "You're still hung up on that jerk? Do you even remember all the crap he's done to you? You're stronger than that, Siobhan. I know you are! You just don't know what you want!" His voice was now at a raised tone.

"That's not fair!" Siobhan yelled back.

They stayed in this state for a good five to ten minutes. Siobhan's heart rate started to accelerate, and her breathing became uneven and she was sweating. It was all happening so fast, and Siobhan couldn't understand why Lucifer was so angry at her. The room began spinning around her and she could barely stand. She began panting and then gasping for air.

"Siob? Siobhan are you okay?" Lucifer was extremely worried about Siobhan.

Siobhan couldn't hear him, though. She was having a panic attack and couldn't hear a word he was saying. The world was spinning around her and she tried to find something to hold on to. She backed up further ad further until she tripped over her bed. Lucifer nearly tripped over the bed himself trying to get to Siobhan. She stood up again, looking around the room frantically, when she felt two hand on her arms.

"No! Conner no! STOP! **GET AWAY FROM ME!** " she yelled. She wrenched her arm away from a slightly confused Lucifer.

Lucifer tried to tell her that it was him and not Conner, but he realized that she was in a place in her mind where she couldn't hear him. He grabbed her arm again, this time a little less rough, but all she kept doing was stumbling over and breathing rapidly. Finally, and without warning, she wrenched her arms away from Lucifer one last time before hitting her head at full capacity against the sharp corner of her desk.

"Siobhan!!" Lucifer yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran over to her to try and help her.

The last thing Siobhan saw before she passed out was someone who appeared to be a strange blonde man in his pajamas crying and shouting her name.

Everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TheWildeBard for asking me to do this because now I have so many new ideas for the story!! This is going to be a new series of mine called 'Days.' Anyway, you all know that I absolutely LOVE to leave you on cliffhangers, so until the next time my lovelies! *MWAH!*


End file.
